This invention relates generally to systems and methods for updating software on a vehicle, i.e., vehicle-resident software, and more specifically to upgrading the vehicle-resident software automatically over a telematics channel which may be an Internet channel. There are numerous methods and components described and disclosed herein. Many combinations of these methods and components are described but in order to conserve space the inventor has not described all combinations and permutations of these methods and components, however, the inventor intends that each and every such combination and permutation is an invention to be considered disclosed by this disclosure. The inventor further intends to file continuation and continuation-in-part applications to cover many of these combinations and permutations, if necessary.
A detailed background of the invention is found in the parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/220,139, incorporated by reference herein.
The definitions set forth in section 1.0 of the Background of the Invention section of the '139 application are also incorporated by reference herein.
All of the patents, patent applications, technical papers and other references referenced in the '139 application and herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.